


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by RoseyThorn49



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But Yusuke is in fox form right now, Kitsune Yusuke, M/M, Right now its just these three dorks, The rest of the Phantom Theives will be in later chappys, Werefox Yusuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: Kitsune. Ancient Japanese trickster foxes with the ability to shapeshift. It is said once Kitsune reach 100 years of age it learns the ability to transform into a human. What happens when Akira meets one of these 100 year old tricksters? What if the Kitsune in question can summon his own Persona?





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LentoInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LentoInk/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my friend LentoInk for supporting me through this and keeping me going with ideas. Love you Lenny! This is for you.
> 
> The Kitsune!Yusuke AU apparently everyone on Tumblr wanted lol

The rain was light in the city causing a light mist to coat the skyscrapers and plant life. Akira was bored waiting for the last few minutes of school to pass. He gave a small smile as he gazed upon the iridescent beauty the rain provided. Feeling Morgana swipe at his elbow he realized the bell had rung in his daze.  
“You looked dreamy.” The cat snickered as soon as they got away from Shujin.  
Akira smiled and reached up scratching his companion’s head. “What do you mean?” he asked mocha eyes shining. “Developing a crush on me, eh?”  
“What? NO!!” Morgana scoffed batting at his human’s nose with his paw. “You were just staring off into space back there so I was just wondering if you were braindead or not.” He remarked giving as much of a shrug as he could while draped over Akira’s shoulder.  
The rain was pitter-pattering on the clear plastic of the umbrella making Morgana wrinkle his nose. “how long will this rain last? It’s reallydepressing.” Quickly sidestepping a puddle, Akira sighed. “The rainy season does seem to be going on forever this year.” As they walked up Central Street, they suddenly heard laughter coming from a nearby alleyway.  
They stopped, seeing a group of thugs surrounding something. Morgana’s ears perked up. “Wait Akira.”  
“Hm?”  
A loud howling yelp rung through their ears.  
“What?” Akira asked.  
“Get closer.” The feline said. Akira looked at him confused before sneaking closer. The bullies were laughing surrounding a scared looking animal. “What is a fox doing here in the city?” one of them asked. “Who knows dude,” another said, “but it bit me, so I guess it has to die now.” Akira took a breath. The fox looked terrified, white ears pressed back to its skull, blue eyes blown wide. It took one swift kick from the biggest grunt to send the fox to the wall; a loud whine made itself heard. Akira felt his blood run cold as he ran to the group. “Hey!” he yelled. They all looked at him and a couple seconds passed and they started to laugh.  
“What do you want kid?” the one who kicked the fox snarled getting up in their faces. From the way he carried himself, and the others parted for him, Akira could tell he was their leader. “Why did you kick that poor fox?”  
The man sneered. “Why not? The mangy mutt nearly bit my foot off.”  
Akira snarled and reared his fist back punching the thug straight in the gut. With a sickening ‘oof’ the guy fell to the ground. Akira glared at the others. “I won’t hesitate to call the police.” He growled flicks of lethal red swimming within mocha depths. The group stood their ground but the leader stood. “Come on guys. It’s best not to deal with this kinda filth.” The group looked at him confused, but walked after him regardless.  
Akira smiled with satisfaction until a small whine snapped him out of his reverie. The fox was curled up, white fur matted to his body; its paw was a bit bent out of shape and swollen. Akira walked up to him and bent down, Morgana looking over his shoulder. “Can you sense if he’s ok?” He whispered to the cat. Morgana looked at him before closing his eyes.  
“I-I can sense him but his breath is weak. We should take him back to Leblanc.”  
Akira nodded and tentatively reached his hand out. The fox slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the extended hand and Akira felt his breath leave his lungs. The fox’s eyes were crystal blue, so blue he felt them staring into his soul. They were so beautiful; Akira shook his head.  
“Hey there little one.” He said softly.  
The fox tipped his head to the side as if inquiring what he wanted.  
“We’re going to help you ok? Can we help you?”  
The fox tipped his head to the opposite side before sniffing at the outstretched hand. Akira cooed. “Don’t worry, that man won’t hurt you anymore. He’s gone.” The fox seemed to have perked up and licked Akira’s hand in some form of thanks. The boy smiled and picked up the fox trying to balance him in one hand and hold his umbrella in the other. Morgana huffed as Akira walked back to Leblanc. Their new companion was looking around, sapphire eyes wide and curious. Akira was smiling at him like an idiot almost running into several telephone poles on the way. It made Morgana, almost want to laugh if he wasn’t busy eyeing the fox.  
“I think I’m going to name him Inari.”  
The feline blinked and looked at the other. “Hm…like Inarizushi?”  
Akira nodded. “And the kami of foxes.” He said quietly. Inari looked at him at him with awe as Morgana looked at him with disdain. The fox squirmed up to lick all over Akira’s face. “H-Hey! Hahaha Inari stop! Hahaha!!”  
Morgana fake gagged and Akira shoved him back into his bag.  
\-------  
It was rather amusing to explain to Sojiro why he had an artic fox in his arm later that night, but the only thing he said was, “I saved him from thugs he’s mine now.” While Inari just yipped from his arm. The coffeehouse owner chuckled and said, “You’re a weird kid you know that?”  
Akira smiled and just shrugged as he took his animal companions upstairs. “Here we are! Welcome to my humble abode Inari!” he said laying the fox on the bed next to his pillow and going to a nearby first aid kit and got some gauze. “It’s nothing special really,” he mumbled as he wrapped up the paw in the red gauze. “but it keeps you warm and dry at night.”  
Morgana hopped up next to him with a haughty laugh. “It’s shabby but-mmf!” His snarky comment was cut off by a fluffy white tail straight into Morgana’s face. The cat hopped up five feet before spitting out stray fur. “Augh! Gross! Akira why did you have to bring this thing home?”  
Inari looked smug curling his weapon-of-fluffy-destruction around his body. Akira snickered into his hand but immediately stopped when he saw Morgana glare at him.  
“Sorry…” he mumbled. “But I saved him because big cute eyes Morgana! BIG! CUTE! EYES!!!”  
Morgana sighed exasperated and looked over at the fox who was glaring daggers at him.  
“I don’t like you.” He mumbled.  
Akira chuckled and quickly got into his pajamas. “Ok, ok you two stop bickering! Let’s go to bed, Inari needs to rest.” He said climbing into bed. Morgana took his place at the end of the bed while Inari curled up in the space near his head. Suddenly he felt a cold chill near his head. “Huh? Did I leave the window open?” Sitting up on his elbows, Akira looked to the window…but it was closed. Another cold gust appeared from behind him.  
Blinking, Akira looked at the fox. “Inari?” he whispered. “You’re so cold…” Inari’s eyes pearked up lifting his head a bit, the crystal blue near glowing in the dim lighting the street lamp provided. Akira’s breath hitched a bit and he smiled softly.  
“Come here.”  
He scooped up the fox and cuddled him close. “Here, you need to be warm ok?” He asked when Inari started to squirm; the red painting his fur was telling. Akira smiled and covered them up.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”  
At that Inari hid his face curling up in Akira’s shoulder and quickly fell asleep.  
Akira chuckled and fell asleep as well.


	2. Messing With Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana spends some quality time with Inari and some revelations are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I swear it wont take this long to update, I've just been so busy. An excuse? No. :'(
> 
> Regardless I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Ps if anyone can tell me if there's any editing flubs I'd greatly appreciate it! I feel like I'm paranoid lol

The sun peaked in through the slats of the blinds. Akira opened his eyes with a disdainful groan. He picked up his cell phone. 8:45 A.M. On his day off school. “Kill me.” He growled tiredly flopping his arm to the other side of his head. “To early.” A rustle next to him brought his attention to his new friend. He turned and accidently bumped noses with the bandaged fox.

“Hm…good morning Inari.” Akira mumbled, reaching up and scratched Inari’s ears. The fox yipped his good morning and stood up but yelped in pain. Akira stood on his elbows. “Hey be careful.” He mumbled gently taking the soft paw in his hand to inspect the injury. “It looks much better but you shouldn’t be putting so much pressure on it.” The red that had painted the fox’s face the day before came back with a fiery vengeance.

They both heard a soft snicker from the edge of the bed and saw Morgana stretching himself away. “Good morning Morgana.” Akira said with a raised eyebrow. “Care telling us what’s so funny?” The black cat bristled a bit and shook his head. “Nothing to concern yourself with.” He said walking over to where Akira was. “Is it getting better?” The boy hummed softly and nodded. “It needs another day to be fully healed.” Suddenly they heard a call from downstairs.

“Akira! Come help with the café!” Sojiro called. “Be right down Boss!”  He turned to face his two roommates with a small smile. “Be nice to each other ok?” “Ok!” Morgana said while Inari yipped his approval, tail wagging behind him. Akira waved and went downstairs, grabbing his apron from the coat hanger as he went. As the day went on, at first, the two animals were just minding their own business.

Morgana was lounging on the chair while Inari was walking around the room investigating. The feline was eyeing the snow-white animal. “You’re not going to find anything interesting anywhere. This isn’t the most interesting place in the world.” Morgan said with a smirk, thinking that the fox couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“On the contrary, I much rather enjoy this place.” A rather deep voice said in the cat’s head.

“WOAH!!” Morgana yelped hopping nearly twelve feet in the air before falling on his face. “W-Who said that?!” he cried looking around. There was a low chuckle and Inari walked into his field of vision with a smirk. Morgana blinks a couple of times before realization hit him like a well-placed zio spell. “I-Inari? You can talk?!” Inari pawed up to him with a smirk, fangs bared. “What’s the matter feline? Fox got your tongue?”

Morgana rolled sapphire eyes. “No. But how can you talk?”

“Oh, I’ve always been able to talk,” the fox said, his tail wrapped in the red gauze swishing behind him. “I just chose not to.”

“Why not?”

Inari just walked passed him to the desk. “This room is very retro. I think I’ll enjoy myself here…with him…” Morgana’s ears perked up at that last part. Him? Who was that fuzzball yammering on about? Inari hopped up on the bed sniffing around. Suddenly there was another chuckle and Inari brought out a sushi plus from under the pillow. Morgana bristled even more than before, eyes wide.

“M-my fatty tuna plush! Where did you find that?!” Inari’s deep blue eyes sparkled with mischievous mirth. He sauntered past the feline and hopped on the windowsill. “Oh? This is something important to you, is it?” Morgana leaned back in a ready-to-pounce position. “What are you doing with that?” he exclaimed as Inari opened the window.

“Such ghastly aesthetic.” The fox scoffed. “Something this unsightly has no place here.” He said tossing the plush out of the window.

“NO!!” Morgana cried jumping out after it. When he landed he hissed up at Inari from the road. The fox was just staring at him as he climbed back up the roof to the window, plushie in his mouth. Setting it down he pawed at the closed window. “What was that for? That was a present from Lady Ann you jerk!” Inari just stared at him, his bandaged tail was swishing happily behind him.

The cat grumbled and pawed at the window to open it. But the window wouldn’t budge. “Wh-What?!” Morgana’s eyes widened. “The window won’t open!” A low hum sounded in his head. “Huh. How intriguing. It seems you can’t reenter.” Inari murmured head tipping to the side, making Morgana’s mouth dropped open. “Let me in!” The fox just lightly tapped at the lock. “Seems it’s jammed. Looks like the only thing you can do is enter the café the long way…through the front door.”

Morgana growled before hopping down and started meowing to get someone’s attention. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait super long as Akira opened the door to take out some garbage. “Hey Akira! Let me in.” The bespectacled boy looked down. “What happened to you?” he asked. “Why are you here?” Morgana dropped his plush and grumbled. “Inari is a damn jerk! He threw the plush Lady Ann bought for me out the window and then locked me out!”

Akira had to chuckle. “What is it with you two huh?” You’ve been at each other’s throats ever since we brought him home.

Morgana shook his head. “I don’t know honestly. Something seems off about him to me.” Akira sighed and put the garbage in the can before opening the door further.

“Just…be nice. Ok?” he asked with a hint of a laugh.

“I doubt it.” Morgana said, picking up the plush and sauntered up the stairs. The midnight cat was dead set on giving that stupid mutt a piece of his mind. He got to the top and put his plush down taking a breath. What he saw quelled his anger a bit. (But only a bit.) Inari was curled up on the pillow with a peaceful expression on his face.

It took the feline aback, that an animal so rude and cunning could look so…calm.

At peace.

Happy.

It made Morgana just sigh. “Fine, you win this time. He hopped on the chair to keep watch. “I still don’t like you though.

\----

Later the shop had closed for the night. Akira had finished his shift and immediately flopped into the bed making sure he didn’t trip over anything. “Rough shift there buddy?” Morgana asked from the chair. “Mm…Boss really worked me to the bone today.” Inari padded up to him, blue eyes soft with worry. Akira looked at him with a tired gaze. “Oh, hey there Inari.” The fox gave a small whine and nuzzled the human’s leg.

“I’m fine…” he mumbled. “I just need to eat a snack.” Akira reached for a little carton of potato sticks and started to nibble on the sticks. Inari padded up to Akira’s head, curious about the food in question. The boy looked at him and with a smile held out another full stick. “Here, try it.” Inari blinked and sniffed the stick before taking a bite of it. Suddenly his ears perked up and it seemed he was actually…smiling?

The fox suddenly yanked the box out of Akira’s hand and curled up, starting to nibble on all the sticks. A soft laugh snapped him out his hunger induced daze. “You seem to be enjoying yourself cutie!” Inari shot up ears ramrod straight. Eyes were wide and scared like he was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Akira shook his head and took another pack from his bag. “It’s ok, I have another one. You can have it.” Inari pawed up and licked Akira’s hand in thanks. “You’re welcome my friend.” They sat up, nibbling on their snacks in comfortable peace. Akira would sometimes reach up and scratch the fox’s ears. After a while he threw the containers away. “Let’s go to bed. I see Morgana sharpening his claws over on the chair.”

A small yip came from Inari and he curled up in his usual spot nestled in Akira’s shoulder.

Within a few minutes they both fell in a satisfied slumber.

\----

_“Yusuke…” A sinister voice snarled creeping into the ear of a white fox. He was in a cramped cage surrounded by cards of some kind. Footsteps were heard as a figure wrapped in gold robes walked up. The figure’s face was clouded; features were too undefined to tell who it was. Growling, the fox stepped back as a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, nearly choking him. “You damn mutt, quit struggling!”_

_The figure walked down a dark foreboding hall, holding tight to the animal in his hand. “You’re going to do this for me kitsune. I’ll run you ragged until you drop dead from exhaustion.” The fox was kicking, trying to break free of his oppressive captor’s vice grip but it was all for naught. They came to a stop in front of a large door painted with extravagant peacock feathers; a huge padlock graced the handle._

_The figure unlocked the door and threw the fox inside, making the poor creature yelp in pain. With a sinister cackle, the figure left. The fox looked up in pain hearing the door lock behind the wretched demon. The cards that surrounded the cage were also in the room and a bunch of pencils were scattered about._

_As black seeped into his vison he saw another figure. Again, the face was clouded but he was dressed in a grey vest, long black tailcoat, slacks and a black and white mask. He felt safe with this being as he leaned down and held out a hand._

_“I will keep you safe.”_

_The voice was familiarity, warmth, joy, rebellion and freedom all at once. He wished he could place it…_

_Black then surrounded his vision completely and he passed out._

\----

Inari jerked awake. He glanced around and saw he was back in Akira’s room. Another quick glance allowed him to conclude that the other two were still asleep. The fox sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed hopping off. Who were those figures? Inari couldn’t put his tail on it but something was familiar about both of them. He shook his head and looked to the desk. There was a piece of paper and a few pencils next to it.

He suddenly had an itch to put pencil to paper. So, Inari closed his eyes and started to morph into a different shape. When he opened his eyes, he was human. He looked around to make sure nothing wrong happened in the transformation process. Seeing nothing wrong he smiled softly. “Seems I’ve been getting better at this…” he thought to himself. Navy blue framed his face and he had to push it out of the way to see who he wanted to draw.

Stretching now long and slim arms and legs, he found it was easier and easier to transform. Inari had transformed into a human a couple times before when being a fox was detrimental to him, but the main reason he found this human form was due to his love of creating art. The one thing keeping him going forward. Slender fingers formed a frame around his subjects and started to sketch. It was really calming to sketch his savior as well as Morgana.

(No matter how irritating that feline was.)

The pencil’s movement was fluid and clean and Akira’s sleeping face started to form slowly but surely. Inari smiled. The picture was coming together. “Beautiful…” he whispered. Little did he know Morgana was watching him from his spot on the bed as the kitsune finished his work. “Hmm...” The feline thought as he closed his eyes again. “I’ll have to talk to him tomorrow.” Akira suddenly shifted in his sleep, making Inari jerk and look over to the bed.

“Mm…Inari…” He mumbled seemingly still asleep. “Come to bed…mm…need fluff.” Inari gave a small giggle. “Ok my love.” He whispered softly as he placed the finished drawing into the drawer. “I shall return to you.” Morgana had fallen asleep again. So, it allowed Inari to quickly transform back into the fox and climb back onto the bed.

Into the crook of the shoulder of his savior.

Into the only place he wanted to call home.

\----

The next morning was rather foggy. It didn’t look like rain, but the day was still dreary enough that Inari didn’t really feel like going out. He just sat on Akira’s bed with his floof-tail wrapped around his body while watching the boy get ready for school. “I think I want to go to Mementos after school today.” The fox’s ears perked up. Mementos? What is Mementos? Inari was curious but it didn’t seem like it was his concern.

Morgana walked up to the human. “Got a request from Mishima?” Akira nodded. “Yea. He said there was gang violence around Shibuya and wants us to take care of it.” Morgana nodded thoughtfully before throwing Inari a sly look. “Is it alright if I stay here today?” Akira blinked in confusion. “Why? Not feeling well?”

Inari felt his heart crumple. Why did that infernal feline have to stay? The peace he had been experiencing in the past couple days when they were in school was more than appreciated. “No…it’s just that I wanted to stay. Is that anything bad?” White ears pressed to a fox’s skull unconsciously. That didn’t sound like the truth. What was that imp thinking?

Akira picked up his school bag. “Fine. Just be safe. You too Inari.” He said smooching the fox’s snout. He waved and clambered down the stairs, heading toward the station. Inari turned the deepest tomato red anyone could imagine and hid his face in his tail. Morgana had to snicker at the prospect. “So, the high and mighty fox gets embarrassed from a simple kiss huh?” Inari growled and glared at him. “Hush you filthy rat.” Morgana huffed. “Hey, I need to talk you.”

The fox stood up and looked at the cat over the edge of the bed. “What do you want from me?” Shaking his head Morgana hopped up to the window. “Just follow me.” Inari’s innate curiosity got the better of him, (much to his dismay; it always ended badly for him) and he decided to follow the feline as he opened to the window and dropped to the street below. Luckily, they were as agile as they were; and they landed gracefully with no injuries.

They walked in semi-silence through the fog and stopped at a clearing in the forest surrounded by trees. It reminded the fox of the shrine that he had stayed at for a few years. “So what do you want to talk to me about?” Morgana sighed and turned around. “You are not just a fox are you? You can obviously understand me. You were being a jerk to me earlier alluding to a trickster nature. And last night I saw you transform into a human. You’re a kitsune aren’t you?” Morgana said seemingly proud of his deduction.

“You’re going to send me away are you?” Inari sighed feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Morgana walked closer. “Just tell me why are you doing this?” Inari took a breath and closed his eyes, transforming into his human form. When he opened his eyes again Morgana was looking at him eyes wide. “Woah…” Inari had to smile softly at the feline’s amazement, pushing a piece of hair out of his face.

“To be honest I owe my life to him…Without him, my life would be forfeit…”

Morgana hummed, tail swishing allowing Inari to continue.

“In this form, and all of my forms, I’m an artist. I’ve been looking for inspiration for what seems like ages and…” Tears started to fall from sapphire eyes. “I want to capture Akira’s smile in my art one day. I’ve finally found the inspiration I was looking for in him.” Morgana looked at him with sympathy as he crumpled down to his knees. “Inari…” The blunette kept his face in his hands.

“Th-Thanks to Akira I am finally able to express myself. I’m finally free, free to be who I’m meant to be…”

Morgana walked up to Inari and hopped in his lap. “I know how you feel.” Inari looked down at the feline. “What do you mean?” Morgana looked out around them; at the trees, the fog, the cool breeze. “He saved me too. Akira and another friend of ours Ryuji. They saved me from that bastard Kamoshida and his disgusting palace, when they could have left me to rot. So even though we bicker and poke fun at each other, I care about him and he cares about me as well.”

Inari smiled and pet Morgana with a slender hand, chuckling when as he felt a small purr rumble underneath the fur. Morgana looked up at him and smiled. (As well as he could anyway.) “So you like him?” He asked softly. Inari sighed dreamily and nodded. “Maybe even love him.” The fox boy said softly with a nod. Morgana reached up and nuzzled Inari’s cheek. “You’re afraid to tell him? Afraid that he’ll kick you out?”

Inari bit his lip and nodded and Morgana hummed. “Like I said Akira won’t hate you. I think he cares about you too. He wanted to take you in, to keep you safe. He’s a gentle soul. Just take your time and when you’re ready go for it. He will accept you.” Sapphire eyes started to sparkle with mirth and joy. “Thank you, Morgana. I hope you are right.”

The cat nodded and hopped off. “You’re welcome. Us animal spirts have to stick together after all. But I have a question. Inari can’t be your real name right? What is it?”

The boy smiled softly. “Yusuke. Yusuke Kitagawa.”

\----

When Akira got home from school, Inari and Morgana were sitting on the bed waiting for him to return. “I’m home!” he called, head poking up. Inari jumped up, ears straight on his head and he darted up to him, rubbing against his leg not unlike a cat. Akira smiled and scooped him up. “I talked to the others. They’ll be here shortly.” He told Morgana who nodded. “Great! We’ll head to Mementos tonight then!”

Inari looked between the both of them confused as all get out. Not only did he not know what Mementos actually was, but whenever it was mentioned, the white fox felt something inside of him fighting to break free; something battering against his ribcage that he knew wasn’t his heart. It was a bit terrifying. However the fear was quelled by soft lips pressed against snout. “Ah…” he thought melting against the warm body.

“My thanks goes to you for eternity my savior.”

 

 


End file.
